The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a molded object using a lamination molding technology and the molded object.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 63-236627 discloses a technology for manufacturing a human body model using a lamination molding technology. More specifically, according to the manufacturing method, shape data obtained by measuring a human body with a CT (Computed Tomography) scanner is graphic-processed by a computer, so that multi-layer tomographic information is obtained. Based on the information, a light beam is irradiated onto a photosensitive resin, and the resin is cured at every unit thickness to form the human body model (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 63-236627).
Further, as an example using the lamination molding technology, a three-dimensional molding apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-194942 selectively supplies ink onto a powder material using ink jet heads based on CT image data to cure the powder material and form a molded object (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-194942).